


Why Him?

by Insanlybeautifulchaos



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Random - Freeform, Romance, Will add more tags as I go, alternate universe sorta, hopefully longer, might have a plot but probs not, murphamy forever, right now no warnings but will add as i go, title may change later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanlybeautifulchaos/pseuds/Insanlybeautifulchaos
Summary: *The ark has been on the ground for over 50 years, The 100 was not of there generation, and they live in harmony with the grounders. Lexa and Jaha are co leaders and the mountain men never existed.*  Bellamy Blake is king on campus, everyone loves him and every one wants to be loved by him. But he has eyes for only one, the jackass on campus John Murphy. Buuut no one knows that Bellamy is gay except Clarke, but irrelevant. Murphy is sick and slowly falling for Bellamy. How will the 2 fare? Will they ever end up together? Will Murphy every tell Bellamy he's sick and they dont know if they can cure him?  -might change this when i write more but for now enjoy!-





	

Hey guys! Thanks for giving this fic a chance! No warnings for this chapter! Happy reading lovelies! 

 

“Give it back Bell !” Murphy launched himself at Bellamy, who just chuckled at his actions. “Thats mine Bell! It’s cold!”

“It’s actually mine, see it's got my last name plastered across the back.” Bellamy held up the sweatshirt in question. 

“Whatever! I’m still cold and you’ve got a sweatshirt on!” The blue eyed boy grumbled.

Bellamy crushed the smaller boy to my chest and wrapped his arms around him, “Warm now?” He smiled

“Gah! You perv let me go!” He pushed on his chest. Damn he is really cold, Bellamy thought, ”You really gotta stop hitting on me Bell.” He chuckled, breaking free and grabbing the sweatshirt, pulling it over his head.

Laugh Bellamy, he’s just joking, Bellamy forced a small chuckled from between his lips, “You wish!” He really does have to be more careful, as far as anyone is concerned he is as straight as a pole, and he could only imagine how everyone would react if they knew he was gay and had a thing for the campus jackass they call Murphy. He could only imagine how Murphy would react he’s not sure he could handle that. Knowing the boy you're falling, you’ve fallen for hates you. It would kill him. 

“Yeah Bell ! Stop hitting on him!” Except Clarke, Clarke knew everything, of course Clarke knew everything, she's Clarke! Bellamy just glared at the blonde.

“How would you know what hitting on someone looks like? All you had to do was make eyes at Lexa and she was wrapped around your finger!” He teased. All of a sudden he felt tugging at his sleeve. He looked over to see Murphy attempting to rid him of another sweatshirt. “And what, prey tell, are you doing?”

“I’m still cold.” was the only answer he got.

“Murph, we are inside! What the hell is wrong with you?!” He said, while unzipping his sweatshirt taking it off and holding it out for Murphy to slip into. Which the boy promptly did. 

“I just am, now shut up and stop complaining ass hat!”

“Youre welcome,” He grumbled as he turned to finish his conversation with Clarke.

Gah this sweatshirt was warm, and it smelled like him! Correction it smelled like heaven! The small boy stuck to Bellamy’s side as he talked to the blonde, thinking about Bell’s question. What the hell was wrong with him? He was sick, that is what was wrong. But he wouldn’t tell Bell that. Why worry him over something the doctors couldn't even explain? That just seemed stupid. Once he knew himself he would tell Bell… maybe. Then again maybe not. He’d see how it went. He frowned a bit. No matter how many layers he seemed to put on, he just couldn’t seem to get warm, He started to shake a bit and it was hard work trying to keep his teeth from chattering loudly like they seemed to want to at the moment. Bellamy looked over at him quizzically he just smiled teeth clenched tight. Bellamy looked back to Clarke and gave her a look, “Hey listen we’ve gotta go, we are studying at my place today and i've got a big test coming up tomorrow. We will catch you later though.” He put a hand on the boy’s shoulder not caring how it looked and lead the boy to the doors to go to his place. Murphy started to take off the sweatshirt attempting to give it back, but Bellamy just help out a hand as if to say stop. “It’s fine I’m actually kinda hot. You can keep it for now.” It would take a blind person to not see something was up. When they got to Bellamy’s car he cranked the heat and shut off the vents on his side to allow the other boy more heat. Murphy leaned forward and put his hands right up to the vent. Bell put his hand on the other boys thigh rubbing his thumb in calming circles. Murphy looked at him and smiled before he looked back at the vents. Soon they got to Bellamy’s home base and got out of the car. Bellamy slung a ‘friendly’ arm around the smaller boy's shoulders pulling him into his side. Once they got inside they settled down on the couch Bellamy on the couch and Murphy on the floor right next to Bellamy’s feet. “Ok Murph, ready to listen to me recite all my notes?!” Bellamy set up his binders. 

“Yup, shoot!” 

About a quarter of the way through the notes Murphy stood up and grabbed a blanket before sitting back down. A little while later Murphy’s hand came down and started to card through his hair. Murphy hummed contently and rested his head on Bellamy’s thigh and soon thereafter fell asleep. Bellamy smiled down at the boy he’d fallen for and put away his notes. He had half a mind to wake the boy up and get him home but the other half that wanted to fall asleep, won out. And that’s how his room mate raven found them when she got home, Bellamy on the couch with Murphy useig his thigh as a pillow. How cute. 

There it is! Hopefully I’ll be prompt with updating but i'm making no promises. Thanks! Don't forget to review or whatever you all do on this sight! Ta for now, lovelies!


End file.
